2. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is helmets for use by an occupant of a vehicle such as a motorcycle or a racing car, and particularly, improvements in helmets of a type having a chin covering portion provided in a cap body for covering a user's chin, and a chin cover expandably and contractibly upholstered at a lower edge of the chin covering portion for covering the user's chin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If an occupant, for example, on a motorcycle uses a helmet of the above-described structure, it is possible to prevent the entry of running wind between the chin covering portion and the user's chin by the chin cover, even during traveling at a high speed, thereby inhibiting the generation of a wind-cutting sound.
The chin cover of the prior art helmet is made of a soft foam of synthetic resin material and has no air-permeability, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No.16180/93.
In the prior art helmet, a user's exhalation may stay in the chin covering portion to cloud an inner surface of a shield plate, because the chin cover is non-breathable as described above.